La casa de los milagros
by Majo Walles
Summary: Resumen: Taiga Kagami, hibrido de Tigre siberiano, recibió una beca completa para estudiar en el extranjero, su benefactor el dijo que como única obligación debería vivir en "la casa de los milagros" Taiga viajo al otro lado del mundo muy a la reticencia de sus padres a los que prometió volver para cumplir con algún compromiso matrimonial, sin saber que en la casa de los milagros..
1. Chapter 1

**La casa de los milagros**

.

.

Resumen: Taiga Kagami, hibrido de Tigre siberiano, recibió una beca completa para estudiar en el extranjero, su benefactor el dijo que como única obligación debería vivir en "la casa de los milagros" Taiga viajo al otro lado del mundo muy a la reticencia de sus padres a los que prometió volver para cumplir con algún compromiso matrimonial, sin saber que en la casa de los milagros conocerá el amor en manos de una hermosa pantera… pero que un grupo de Alphas sobreprotectores le haría la vida imposible.

.

"Completamente dedicado a Onu-sama77, con mucho cariño para ti espero te guste, y las cositas extras que le metí"

.

ADVERTENCIAS: Chan: relación adulto/menor – Mpreg: embarazo masculino – Lemon – características animales.

.

GENERO: Romance, humor, AU.

.

Completa: Sí

.

Capitulos: 15

.

Disclaimers: Los personajes de KNB no me pertenecen para nada, sólo los utilizo como fin de diversión propias y de los lectores.

.

Agradecimientos: Onu-sama77, muchas gracias por la idea principal, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como c mi escribirlo, como te dije, saldría rapidito. Un besote.

.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

Llegar desde Estados Unidos a Japón había sido complicado, por que sus padres estaban completamente en contra de que dejara la familia, no por su edad, ya tenía veintitrés años, era algo diferente y no era de extrañarse, los tigres siberianos eran una de las especies en peligro de extinción, quedaban pocos y sus padres, quienes eran la cabeza de la casta de los tigres, pretendían casarlo con una chica híbrido de tigre de bengala, para poder "salvar la especie" lástima que existían dos problemas para eso.

Era gay.

No le importaba la casta de los tigres.

Con eso en mente se fue de casa. Buscó en internet y vio que había una beca para estudiar en el país nipón y en la cual podría calificar perfectamente. Una beca deportiva con todo pagado. Viviría en la casa del benefactor de la beca. Buscaban jóvenes talentos a nivel mundial y no escatimaban en gastos.

Desgraciadamente para él, en la sociedad actual que se dividía entre Alphas y omegas, ya sea hombre o mujer, la edad legal de independencia eran los veinticinco, así que sus padres aún podían decidir por él. Le hubiera gustado vivir en la antigüedad en que la edad legal era de dieciocho años en muchos lados, e incluso diecisiete en casos extremos, pero tomando en cuenta que la expectativa de vida de los híbridos era de ciento cincuenta años, la edad legal de muchas cosas se atrasó. Por ejemplo, para casarse sin la autorización de sus padres era de veinticinco… para tener sexo sin ir a prisión, era de veintiún años. Gracias a la naturaleza que ya había pasado de eso.

Ahora sería libre… o algo así.

Había enviado una vídeo-entrevista a escondida de sus padres. Dos días después en su correo estaban los pasajes de avión, las indicaciones de quien le recogería en el aeropuerto. Dinero en su cuenta bancaria para poder costear los gastos previos al viaje y la bienvenido a "la casa de los milagros"

Decir que la discusión con sus padres fue poca sería hacer conjeturas demasiado positivas. Hasta de desheredarlo se habló, pero la calma de su madre reinó más que la furia de su padre, por lo que le dejaron partir, con la condición de que en dos años más volvería a cumplir con su deber como próxima cabeza de la casta.

Ahora mismo estaba en el aeropuerto. Había tomado sus maletas y había marcado desde su celular al numero que le habían enviado en el correo. Sonó dos veces y contestaron. No alcanzó a hablar cuando le dijeron que caminara hasta la entrada del aeropuerto y le dieron una patente.

Tomó nota mental de todo y arrastrando su maleta grande y el bolso al hombro siguió las indicaciones para salir del lugar.

Llegando al estacionamiento vio tres automóviles. Un taxi que fue el primero que vio, pero que no era la patente. Una camioneta alta color verde botella, pero no, tampoco era la patente. Así que sólo le quedaba de opción la limusina blanca, quiso que no fuera esa, pero sí, lo era, además de ser lógico, no esperaba que quien hubiera costeado todo el viaje, la estadía y sus estudios en el país del sol naciente, fuera una persona de escasos recursos.

-¿Kagami Taiga? -preguntó el chofer al verlo parado cual idiota en la entrada y sin avanzar a ningún lado. Pero el hombre ya sabía que era él, elevó una ceja, no era el primer chico que recogía, de hecho, se parecía mucho a los demás chicos de la casa de beneficencia deportiva que el señor Akashi había instaurado.

-Sí, buenas tardes. -saludó llegando hasta el chofer.

-Suba por favor -dijo abriendo la puerta trasera, mientras tomaba las maletas del muchacho y las llevaba a la cajuela.

Taiga se sintió raro, no era la primera vez que viajaba en limusina, lo había hecho antes cuando viaja con sus padres al extranjero, pero, por lo mismo, nunca estuvo solo en una limusina y en un país que no conocía.

Casi dos horas después estaba frene a una gran mansión, el chofer le había bajado las maletas y se había retirado. En la entrada una empleada caminó hasta él para tomar sus maletas, pero Taiga no se lo permitió.

-No se preocupe, están pesadas, sólo indíqueme donde tengo que ir -dijo tomando sus cosas.

-Por favor, sígame -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y le guió dentro de la mansión.

Desde uno de los ventanales, un grupo de chicos veía todo lo que pasaba.

-Así que es el nuevo -dijo Midorima Shintaro, un híbrido de serpiente marina. Hábil en el área que se le impusiera, frió y calculador.

-Se ve… feroz -dijo un pequeño chico de nombre Kuroko Tetsuya. Híbrido de perro Husky.

-Yo no lo veo tan salvaje -dijo Ryota Kise, abrazando a Tetsuya por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza sobre la del más pequeño- Ryota era híbrido de perro Akita Inu, probablemente es por la raza que Ryota siempre andaba tras Tetsuya, y, aunque este lo negara, muchas veces también el pequeño chico buscaba a Ryota para estar a su lado.

-Sei-chan dijo que tenía potencial -dijo Murasakibara Atsushi. Probablemente era el más alto de los que habitaba la casa. El era híbrido de oso Grizzly.

-Yo creo que es divertido que llegue más gente, esta casa es demasiado grande y cuando estamos todos se pasa mejor -dijo un chico sonriendo feliz. Takao Kazunari era híbrido de Agila real.

-Bien, creo que es hora de darla la bienvenida, después de todo vivirá con nosotros desde ahora -dijo Shintaro, escapando del abrazo al que Kazunari quería someterlo.

-¿No sería mejor que esperemos a Sei-chan?

-No va a llegar pronto, cuando a Daiki y Tatsuya les da por ir de compras Akashi los complace toda la tarde -dijo Tetsuya suspirando.

-Eso lo hace para que Tetsuya le ayude a conquistar a su primo Koki -dijo Ryota divertido sosteniendo la mano de Tetsuya.

-Ahora que lo pienso… -dijo Kazunari poniendo las manos en su mentón, haciendo que todos voltearan-. Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de parejas ahora estamos completos.

-No te entiendo -dijo Atsushi.

-Claro. Ryota está con Tetsu-chan -dijo haciendo sonrojar a los dos, pero ni así se soltaron- Atsushi es pareja de Tatsuya -el muchacho asintió, eso no era un secreto para nada- Akashi quiere conquistar a Sei-chan -todos sintieron, viendo por donde iba el Agila- Midorima caerá en algún momento en mis garras dijo tirándole un beso y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar al de lentes-, eso dejaba solito a Daiki, pero con la llegada del americano…

-Aún ni sabemos si el chico es alpha o quizás sea omega como Daiki.

-Oh, por favor, Kise, el chico grita alpha con cada parte del cuerpo -dijo Tetsuya.

-¿No sería agradable que ellos estuvieran juntos? -preguntó Kazunari, pero el aura maligna de los tres Alphas en el lugar le dijo que no todos pensaban así.

No era para menos, Daiki era animado, vivas, divertido, apasionado y el único omega que era menor de edad, todos los demás que ya iban en la universidad, Daiki sólo tenía catorce años y además de todo, aun no recibía su primer celo. Lo sobreprotegían siempre, y no se lo entregarían tan fácil a un alpha recién aparecido.

…

…

En la planta baja Taiga sintió un escalofrío, sin saber si quiera que probablemente conociera el amor y sería cazado al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Continuará...

N/A: Que más quisiera yo, decirles nos vemos mañana, pero la actualidad de mi vida esta entre que despierto y me quedo dormida.

así que nos veremos todos los lunes con un nuevo capitulo.

Para los que no sepan aquí les pongo el calendario de la semana.

Lunes: La casa de los milagros (Kagami-Aomine) (Kuroko no basquet) (estreno)

Martes: Entre el bosque y la luna (Harry - Severus)(Harry Potter)(Estreno)

Miercoles: El secreto de los Malfoy (Multishiper) (Harry Potter)(Actualmente en el capitulo 11)

Jueves: Naruto Uchiha (Multishiper)(Naruto)(actualmente capitulo 7)

Nos vemossssss


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

.

.

Taiga se sentía incomodo, sentía que todos los demás miembros de la casa le estaban acechando. Todo por un maldito comentario sin malas intenciones.

_Taiga había dejado las cosas en su habitación, el lugar era increíble. Una habitación blanca, espaciosa, con escritorio a un lado, increíblemente había una gran cantidad de libros y una computadora portátil de ultima generación. Una puerta a un costado había un baño inmenso, con tina amplia. Sería relajante una ducha en la noche ahí. _

_Los toques en la puerta lo hiso salir del baño y abrir la puerta. En la entrada estaba un joven pelirrojo, tenía los ojos de colores diferente, uno dorado y otro rojo. Era mucho más bajo que él. Pero a pesar de su apariencia, casi inofensiva, su animal interno, un león, gritaba de manera territorial en todos lados. _

_-Buenas tardes, Kagami Taiga -dijo con voz calmada-. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro -dijo estirando la mano para estrecharla con el joven pelirrojo._

_-Mucho gusto -respondió complacido, es verdad, era un líder de manada, lo notaba en cada partícula de aire en el ambiente. _

_-Me gustaría que me acompañaras -le dijo saliendo de la entrada-. Quiero que conozcas a todos los miembros de la casa._

_-Hay más alumnos como yo, imagino -de verdad no imaginaba que sólo a él, lo hubieran considerado para la beca._

_-Así es -dijo mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos-. En la casa hay chicos universitarios y uno de estudiante menor de edad. Todos son excelentes basquetbolistas._

_-Imagino que hay alfas y omegas._

_-Así es, pero no te preocupes, proveemos a todos los inhibidores que sean necesarios para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas. _

_-Ya veo._

_Cuando llegaron a la sala Taiga elevó una ceja al ver la "colorida" cantidad de gente en el lugar. _

_-Como podrás ver, somos muchos en esta casa, pero como es un lugar espacioso, no habrá problemas -dijo Seijuuro-. Chicos, él es Kagami Taiga, viene desde Estados Unidos._

_-Bienvenido -dijo un chico que saltó por el sillón y estrechar la mano del pelirrojo-. Yo soy Takao Kazunari -dijo presentándose y luego se volteó, sabía que ni Akashi ni los demás se presentarían por si mismos, o por que no eran así o por que no le darían importancia al hecho- ellos son Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Momoi Satsuki, Furihata Koki, Riko Aida y Aomine Daiki -dijo apuntando a la ventana, donde el chico jugaba en la canasta. _

_-Mucho gusto a todos -dijo mirando a los jóvenes, pero su vista quedó en la ventana-. Es muy bueno._

_-Sí, Daiki es un prodigio -dijo Akashi._

_Kagami estaba embobado mirándolo a Daiki, cuando este saltó y clavó en el aro y sonrió feliz por lograrlo, todo el sol le estaba iluminando._

_-Wow, es maravilloso._

Una frase tirada al aire, y no es por que fuera mentira, de verdad lo creía, pero luego de ese comentario, hace ya tres días atrás, todos los Alphas de la casa le habían hecho la vida imposible. No había podido conocer al famoso Daiki, porque, prácticamente, lo habían aislado de él y no entendía por qué.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo dejar de escribir, estaba hablando con su madre por el computador.

-Adelante -dijo volteando la silla, en la entrada estaba, justamente, el chico al que no había podido saludar- oh… hola.

-Hola -dijo el chico entrando como dueño de casa, dejando la puerta abierta, Taiga pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que había un par de personas en la puerta, si mal no recordaba eran Kuroko Tetsuya y Riko Aida.

-Mucho gusto -dijo saludándolo-, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme.

-Y no ibas a tenerla si no fuera por Kuroko y Riko -dijo apuntando con la cabeza a la entrada, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la cama.

-No entiendo por qué…

-Por que lo que se conoce como la casa de los milagros, es más parecida a una secta deportiva o casa de citas -dijo el muchacho.

-Ok… -dijo callando por un rato-. No, no entiendo -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Casi todos en la casa están emparejadas, Alphas con omegas o dos Alphas juntos… pero sólo yo estoy solo.

-Oh, ya entiendo por donde va el asunto -dijo sonriendo divertido-. No quieren que me acerque a ti porque…

-Por que eres un alpha, eres extranjero y yo soy menor de edad.

-Así que tú eras el único que no va a la universidad -dijo asintiendo, entendiendo un poco más la reacción de los demás miembros de la casa.

-Así es -dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando al chico de pies a cabeza-. Pero a los chicos se les olvidó algo importante. Sólo yo manejo mi vida, si no te quiero encima de mí, dominándome, eso no pasara -dijo acercándose para golpear con el dedo el pecho del pelirrojo-, pero, si te quiero sobre mí, ni siquiera tú lo podrás evitar.

Taiga estaba con la boca abierta, la sangre hirviendo y no iba a admitir que una fuerte puntada en los testículos lo atacó cuando lo vio salir de la habitación. Ese niño era ardiente.

…

…

-Los chichos se molestarán por lo que hiciste -dijo Kuroko cuando los tres caminaban a la salida de la casa, tenían que ir a comprar un par de cosas y las clases estaban cercas.

-No exageres, no hice nada raro.

-Coqueteaste con el chico, Daiki, lo estabas impulsando a que te atacara.

-Son unos exagerados -dijo moviendo una mano quitándole importancia.

-No, Daiki -dijo Riko sosteniéndolo del brazo-, los chicos se preocupan por ti.

-Pero yo no se los pedí.

-Pero lo harán de todas formas, por que eres el menor de todos, son como tus hermanos -dijo Kuroko.

La cara de Daiki se transformó.

-¿Mis hermanos? -preguntó irónico- ¿Cómo Soun y Kamui que no les importó irse a recorrer el mundo mientras me quedaba con mamá?

-Daiki…

-¿Cómo mis súper hermanos mayores que no dudaron en dejarnos solos?

Daiki no quiso seguir escuchando y se adelantó. Odiaba que le hablaran de sus hermanos, por que se sentía abandonado. Soun y Kamui eran alpha, eran gemelos, mayores que él por casi diez años. Habían estudiado y habían decidido emprender camino, pero él se quedó atrás, con su madre. Ella lo amaba, pero no podía costear todos los gastos que él quería.

Un día, estando jugando con unos chicos mayores, Akashi lo vio, mientras tenía una cita con Koki, lo reclutó, Daiki dejaría a su madre protegida, porque la gran mayoría de su beca económica, la pidió para su madre. Solía ir a verla en vacaciones, pero le dolía ver que su madre se despedía de él, a pesar de que quería mantenerlo a su lado, pero no podía aun, estudiaría una buena carrera universitaria y les demostraría a sus hermanos mayores que no es necesario abandonarlos para tener una buena vida.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

.

.

Daiki era arriesgado, le gustaban los entrenamientos duros, le gustaba enfrentarse a grandes oponentes.

Cuando fue reclutado por Akashi Seijuuro este le prometió dos cosas:

Estabilidad económica para él y su madre.

Enfrentarse a los mejores en el mundo del deporte incluyendo a sus compañeros de la casa de los milagros.

Tenía que decir que ambas cosas se habían complido a cabalidad, pero lo que nunca espero es que conocería en el lugar a Kagami Taiga.

Lo había visto a distancia los primeros días, los Alphas de la casa le tenían "prohibido" conocer al nuevo integrante de la casa de los milagros, pero a los chicos se les olvidó que entre más le prohibieran algo a Daiki, él más ganas tendría de hacer las cosas, por eso mismo había sobornado a Kuroko y Riko para que le ayudaran a conocer al famoso americano.

Si, el chico era malditamente guapo, era más alto que él, cosa que agradecía, porque sin haber cumplido aún la mayoría de edad y estar aun en crecimiento, veía que sería muy alto, y siendo honesto, el ser omega y ser más alto que muchos Alphas que conocía, aunque no quisiera, le afectaba en cierta medida. No tenía la delicadeza de omega, no tenía el "típico" porte de un omega, no tenía la ternura que irradiaban los omega, era un maldito omega en cuerpo de Alpha. Pero cuando conoció a Kagami Taiga se dijo a si mismo, "sí, puede ser con él"

Pero ahora lo conocería en la cancha. Era el primer entrenamiento después de haber empezado las clases.

Tres horas después estaba completamente enamorado, así de fácil, había encontrado un rival digno y eso, en su mente adolescente, era lo más importante.

…

…

Taiga estaba contento, el entrenamiento había sido genial, había podido ver las cualidades de los demás miembros de la casa de los miembros. Cada uno tiene una habilidad increíble, difícil de igualar, pero sí, el mejor de todos era Daiki, el lindo omega que lo dejó baboso.

Sintió golpes en la puerta, había salido recién de la ducha. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar a Daiki en la puerta.

-Guarda silencio -dijo Daiki empujándolo dentro de la habitación y cerrando las puertas.

-Los chicos me cortaran las pelotas si te ven acá.

-No tienen porqué meterse -dijo alzando los hombros.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -preguntó divertido por la actitud del chico.

-Quería comprobar algo -dijo empujándolo a la silla que estaba tras él, para luego subirse a su regazo y sosteniéndolo del cabello para acercarlo a su cara y besarlo. Sucio, grosero, no había nada de romántico en ese beso, la lengua de albos moviéndose dentro de las bocas. Daiki podía sentir las manos del pelirrojo en su espalda. Se separó y sonrió de lado al ver como la lengua del otro seguía afuera-. Sí, eres bueno besando -dijo bajándose del regazó del chico y caminando a la entrada para salir de la habitación.

Taiga estaba impresionado, ese maldito demonio de ojos azules lo había dejado caliente. Podía sentir aún en sus manos el calor del cuerpo de Daiki.

-Maldición -dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando al baño- voy a tener que matarme a pajas y duchas frías.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

.

.

Todos estaban emocionados por este nuevo día, se acercaba a pasos agigantados la navidad y todos irían a casa para pasar las fiestas con la familia. Claro, todos lo que así lo quisieran, porque había sólo una persona que no se iría de la mansión, Taiga.

-Comprendo -dijo Akashi sentado en su escritorio, lego de que Taiga le hubiera dicho que le gustaría hablar de un tema importante con él-. La mansión está a tú disposición. De todas formas, sé que puedes mantenerte por las tuyas, pues los empleados también pasaran las fiestas con sus familias.

-Claro que sí, sé cocinar y además no soy un niño.

Akashi lo miró de pies a cabeza, es verdad que no era un niño, pero conocía a sus chicos. Midorima era un genio a la hora de jugar, pero era un asco en la cocina. Murasakibara era un genio en la cocina, pero un desastre a la hora de hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Kise era un modelito. Literalmente lo era, así que siempre tenía un sequito de personas tras el en los set, así que no tenía que preocuparse realmente de él. Koki, bien, era su novio, así que era perfecto en todo. Kuroko era bueno en las labores de la casa y con los niños, pero un asco en relacionarse con las demás personas de su edad. Todos tenían sus pros y sus contras y aún no sabía cual era el contra de Taiga. Esperaba que no muriera en la mansión el tiempo que no iban a estar.

-Permiso -dijeron desde la puerta.

Taiga se volteó y sonrió maravillado al ver a Daiki aparecer, venía llegando del colegio así que aun tenía su uniforme puesto.

-Que bueno que llegas -dijo Akashi abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y sacando un sobre de este que le extendió al menor-. Mándale saludos a tu madre de mi parte.

-Claro -dijo tomando el sobre. Cada mes un representante de la familia Akashi depositaba una suma de dinero importante a su madre, pero este mes le dijo a Akashi Seijuuro que él mismo quería llevárselo a su mamá. Miró a Taiga y le giñó un ojo, escuchando el gruñido de Akashi que lo hizo virar los ojos. Como molestaban estos Alphas sobreprotectores -¿Aún no te vas? -le preguntó al americano- Es un viaje largo a tu casa.

-No. Este año lo pasaré aquí en la mansión -respondió moviendo los cabellos azules del menor. Le encantaba hacer eso. Eran suaves y brillantes, tal como su dueño.

-¿Pasarás navidad solo? -preguntó impactado.

-Sí, mis padres no estaban de lo más feliz cuando me vine y como castigo se irán a recorrer el mundo para las fiestas… yo no estoy invitado.

-Eso es muy injusto -dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-No importa -dijo alzando los hombros-. De todos modos, es sólo una fiesta…

-Ven a pasar las fiestas a mi casa con mamá.

-¿Qué? No -dijo Akashi tajante.

-¿Por qué -preguntó Daiki mirándolo desafiante- ¿Prefieres que pase las fiestas solo aquí en la mansión?

-Sí

-Ey, tranquilo -dijo Taiga sonriendo de lado-. Estaré bien.

-No, no lo estarás. Además -dijo mirando a Akashi-. No es como si fuera algo malo… mi madre estará ahí.

Akashi se tragó todo lo que quería decir al respecto. No quería que Taiga y Daiki se involucraran más de lo que ya lo estaba. Vamos, que él tenía cámaras en todos lados y sabía perfectamente lo que el pequeño pervertido había estado haciendo estos meses metiéndosele al americana por los ojos. Pero en la casa de los Aomine no tenía cámaras ¿Sería mucho mandarlas a poner antes de que se fueran? Se preguntó viendo como Daiki arrastraba a Taiga fuera del despacho.

Tenía una idea, una bastante arriesgada, pero podía resultar si s movía rápido.

Tomo su teléfono y marcó un número, la llamada sonó tres veces antes de que una joven voz le contestara.

-Hola, habla Akashi Seijuuro… tengo algo importante que hablar contigo… y tu hermano.

…

…

Taiga se sintió amenazado, no solo verbal, sino que también psicológicamente, antes de salir de la mansión, cuando un divertido Aomine Daiki caminaba a la camioneta que los llevaría a su casa, siendo Taiga el receptor de todas las advertencias y puyas por parte de los miembros de la casa de los milagros que se enterraron de la brillante idea de Daiki de llevarse al americano a su casa a pasar las fiestas. Habían sido tres días en los que casi muere por diversas cosas. Akashi se as ingenió para que su habitación fuera un tempano de hielo y casi agarrara una pulmonía. Midorima accidentalmente le dejó caer en el pie su ítem de la suerte… una mancuerna de medio kilo, gracias a Dios que nada malo había pasado. Murasakibara se había esmerado en cocinar algo delicioso para todos antes de que partiera cada uno a su casa y oh, sorpresa, en su pudín había un clavo de dos centímetros. Kise fue un poquito más lejos y le pidió que lo acompañara al campo de tiro en donde practicaban con pelotas de pinball y le advirtió, luego de bañarlo en pintura, de que, si Daiki tenía un cabello fuera de lugar, las balas serían de verdad.

Ahora estaba más tranquilo, parado frente a la entrada de la casa de Daiki, no es que de verdad quisiera hacerle algo al adolescente, al que cada día se recordaba a si mismo que aún era menor de edad, pero creía que las advertencias estaban de más.

-Por fin salimos de ese manicomio -dijo Daiki estirándose todo lo que podía-. Si que son estresantes.

-Ni que lo digas -dijo el pelirrojo viendo el frontis de la casa. Una casa normal, con linda fachada y en un barrio muy tranquilo-. Tienes una linda casa.

-Gracias -dijo abriendo la entrada-. Bienvenido a mi casa.

Taiga sonrió de lado al ver como el chico hacia ademanes de buena conducta.

-Muchas gracias, joven Aomine -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico que se sonrojó por el atrevimiento del americano.

Un carraspeo distrajo a ambos chicos, para ver a una mujer sonreír dulcemente en la entrada, y atrás de ella, son hombres no mayores a los treinta, de piel oscura y cabellos azules.

-Hola, hijo -dijo la mujer abrazando a Daiki, que miraba impactado a los dos hombres tras su madre- ¿No es esta una buena sorpresa? -dijo la mujer mirando a todos los chicos- Mis tres bebés justos en casa para navidad.

Taiga sonrió nervioso ¿Qué demonios hacía Soun y Kamui Aomine en casa? Sabía perfectamente quienes eran y tenía la leve impresión de que las garras de Akashi estaban metidas ahí.

Daiki pensaba que nunca estuvo más impactado y desilusionado como ahora, porque sus hermanos podían ser realmente odiosos con otros Alphas a su alrededor.

Estas iban a ser unas fiestas de poca paz y amor.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

.

.

Daiki estaba con los nervios de punta. Su madre, muy campante, había dicho que, como eran amigos y compañeros en la casa de los milagros, no habría problemas en que durmieran en la misma habitación. Lo que había acarreado un sinfín de reacciones. Daiki quería reírse de la cara sonrojada de Taiga, pero el gruñido de sus hermanos mayores le limitaron. Como él sí esperaba, Soun y Kamui habían puesto el grito en el cielo, preguntando a su santísima madre cómo se le ocurría dejar a Daiki, su bebé omega, con un alpha pervertido como, ellos pensaban, era Kagami Taiga.

-Tienen que estar bromeando -dijo ahora Daiki irritado, parándose entre Kamui y Taiga, pues el mayor había tenido la osadía de sostener al pelirrojo por la solapa de su chaqueta- ¿Me vas a venir a defender ahora? ¿ambos lo harán?

-Daiki…

-No, Soun -dijo golpeando con un dedo el pecho de su hermano mayor-. Ustedes fueron los que se marcharon y nos dejaron a mamá y a mí.

-Hijo…

-No, madre -dijo parándola con delicadeza-. No esperaba que esto pasara, pero dado el caso y estando las circunstancias como están vamos a tener una conversación -dijo al tiempo en que sostenía la mano de Taiga y lo llevaba por el pasillo, donde aún estaban, hasta la sala, donde sus hermanos llegaron a tropezones.

-No creo entender tu molestia, Daiki.

-Por supuesto que no lo entiende, Kamui, porque ustedes simplemente avanzaron, siguieron su camino como los "Alphas" que son -dijo haciendo comillas-, pero nunca notaron que nos dejaron atrás, que mamá estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando duramente por nosotros, y que estuve a punto de no poder seguir ni con mis estudios, por que no teníamos los medios para sostenernos.

-Eso no es así, Daiki -dijo Soun cruzándose de brazos-. De haber sido así lo habríamos sabido.

-¿Estaban aquí para saberlo? -preguntó dolido ¿Además de dejarlos ahora no le creían? ¿Qué par de cretinos tenía por hermanos mayores?

-Mamá nos lo hubiera dicho.

-No, Kamui -dijo Daiki molesto-. Mamá no les diría eso, porque los haría volver, los haría dejar sus "vidas de Alphas libres" -dijo con burla y resentimiento.

-No lo digas así -dijo Soun molesto-, lo haces sonar como si para nosotros hubiera sido fácil dejarlos.

-Oh, ya veo cuanto les costó -dijo irónico-. No les importó en ese momento y no les importará ahora que se vayan de nuevo, pero ahora no importa, no es necesaria su ayuda, yo, siendo un simple omega, puedo ver por mamá y por mí… váyanse a la mierda -dijo molesto saliendo de la casa.

-¡Daiki! – la madre del muchacho iba a ir por él, pero Taiga, con suavidad, la detuvo.

-No se preocupe, yo iré por él.

-Tú no te metas en esto -dijo Soun molesto.

-¿No quieres que me meta? -preguntó irónico- ¿Irán ustedes por él?

-Es nuestro hermano…

-El que ahora los odia -dijo recordándoles lo obvio-. Está herido, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí -dijo Taiga-. Miren, no tengo hermanos, no sé que se siente, pero sé que, si alguien me dejara de lado, un ser querido, me costaría mucho perdonarlo de buenas a primera -dijo con madures-. Pónganse un momento en los zapatos de Daiki. Piensen en cómo se hubieran sentido ustedes, si en vez de haberse ido, fueran los que se hubieran quedado.

Taiga no iba a discutir con los otros Alphas, su prioridad ahora era encontrar a Daiki.

-A tres cuadras hay una cancha publica -dijo la madre del menor aguantando las lágrimas. No sabía cuan lastimado estaba su bebé.

Taiga agradeció con la cabeza y tomó una chaqueta para él y la de Daiki que estaba en el sillón para ir por el chico. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y tal como lo dijo la madre del chico, este estaba en la cancha, desafiando a un par de Alphas que estaban jugando ahí, pero a Taiga le molestó que de vez en cuando las manos de esos idiotas trataban de tocar más de lo debido.

-Ey, tarados -dijo llamándolos y acercándose a Daiki para poner la chaqueta sobre sus hombros-. Largo -les ordenó.

-¿Quién demonios te crees? -dijo uno molesto por la interrupción.

-Soy el que te partirá la cara, manos largas -dijo soltando todas las feromonas Alphas que necesitaba para ahuyentarlos y funcionó.

Daiki estaba apretando los puños, tenía demasiada rabia en ese momento. Quería descargarla de alguna manera y encontró al par de imbéciles jugando y los retó sin medir consecuencias, como siempre. Pero ahora sus victimas se habían largado como las viles ratas que eran.

-Me quitaste mi diversión.

-No quería que estuvieran toqueteándote -dijo molesto.

-Je, celoso -dijo divertido volteándose para sostenerlo por el cuello para acercarlo y poder besarlo. No le importaba que alguien lo viera ahora mismo.

Taiga se sorprendió, pero después del impacto inicial abrazó a Daiki contra su cuerpo, para tenerlo más cerca, para esconderlo con su cuerpo de las miradas curiosas que pasaban por la calle. No quería que lo vieran, no quería que vieran lo hermoso que era Daiki en medio de la pasión. Sabía que este desborde de pasión era producto de la rabia que Daiki estaba sintiendo por sus hermanos justo ahora, pero por el momento le dejaría ser. No es como si le molestara sentir la lengua del pequeño omega contra la suya, después de todo.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

N/A: Lamento muchisimo la demora, pero estaba pasando por un momneto delicado y francamente no tenía ni ganas de tomar el computador, pero aquí me tienen de regreso.

un beso

Majo


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

.

.

-Daiki, tenemos que hablar -dijo la madre del muchacho cuando este se quiso levantar de la mesa luego de tener un almuerzo en familia, en medio del silencio sepulcral y las fuertes feromonas de Soun y Kamui, peleando contra las de Taiga-. Les pediré, muchachos, que me dejen a solas con Daiki un momento.

-Madre…

-He hablado, Soun, recuerda que, por mucho que sean un hombre independiente, este es mi hogar, eres mi hijo y estás bajo mi techo.

-Lo lamento, madre -dijo el alpha poniéndose de pie, al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba ahora su madre-, vamos, Kamui, acompáñame por algunas cosas a la plaza.

-Bien -dijo poniéndose de pie, arreglándose la chaqueta del traje que portaba, dando una dura mirada a Taiga que ni se inmutó.

-Taiga-chan, puedes ir a la habitación de Daiki a descasar un momento, mientras hablo con mi hijo -le dijo sonriendo al alpha que al parecer había llamado la atención de su hijo. El único, cabe recalcar.

-Bien -dijo Taiga y se alejó, no sin antes giñarle un ojo al más joven para darle ánimos.

-Mamá…

-No, Daiki, espera -dijo volteándose para quedar mirando a su hijo de frente y sostener las manos del chico, en el segundo que lo hizo Daiki dejó salir la primera lagrima-. Oh, mi bebé -dijo atrayéndolo en un abrazo-. Lo lamento tanto, hijo.

-No, mamá, tú nunca tuviste la culpa de nada -dijo abrazándola de vuelta-. Siempre estuviste al pendiente de mí, de lo que me pasaba y de lo que me hiciera falta.

-Pero a pesar de todo, el que tus hermanos se alejaran te lastimo.

-Por que son mis hermanos, por que los veía como héroes -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose más derecho, sin soltar las manos de su madre-, pero cuando se fueron… bien, me sentí abandonado… cuando entendí que ser omega me dejaba atrás.

-Pero no es así, hijo.

-Claro que lo es… no como antes, pero aún ahora es algo raro que un omega como yo destaque tanto entre prodigios como para alcanzar a temprana edad la fama que sé que voy a tener.

-Y no sabes cómo estoy orgullosa de ti, pero siento que te deje de lado sin quererlo.

-No es así -dijo sonriendo de lado-. No puedo decirte que perdonaré ahora mismo a mis hermanos, porque me hicieron mucho daño, pero si lo haré en un futuro -dijo negando con la cabeza- aun recuerdo como Kamui me regalaba dulces a escondidas o cuando Soun me llevaba en sus hombros cuando íbamos a los juegos de la plaza. Recuerdo cuando me consentían, son esos recuerdos los que me duelen.

-Ellos te aman mucho.

-Lo sé… yo igual -dijo recibiendo el abrazo de su madre.

-Entonces… ¿Qué está pasando con este alpha tan mayor que tú?

-Punto uno… no es tan mayor. Taiga es uno de los nuevos prodigios de la casa de los milagros.

-Oh… alguien que te de pelea -dijo sonriendo. Ella sabía muy bien cuanto disfrutaba su hijo los retos como este.

-Sí… además tienes que verlo… es atractivo.

-No te puedo negar eso -dijo riendo por las mejillas rojas de su hijo-. Si él te hace feliz…

-Oh, a mi omega lo hace muy feliz.

La madre de Daiki lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Conocía a su hijo, lo conocía muy bien. Nunca le había visto interesado en un alpha, pero este parecía un buen flechazo.

-Como te digo, sólo espero que te diviertas… y te cuides.

-Sí, mami -dijo rodando los ojos.

…

…

Taiga veía la pantalla de su celular casi con miedo. No quería contestar a sus padres, no después de que se hubiera casi escapado de casa. Pero bien… que daño le podrían hacer a través de la línea telefónica.

-Habla Taiga…

-/¡¿Qué clase de hijo no llama a su madre ni siquiera para decirle feliz navidad?!/

-Hola a ti también, madre -dijo rodando los ojos, luego de acercar nuevamente el aparato a su oído, por el ensordecedor grito de su santísima madre.

-/Hola, hijo/ -contestó más tranquila- /Oh, Taiga, te hecho tanto de menos/

-Madre, casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos, no es como si fuéramos inseparables.

-/Pero antes te tenía a mi lado, por lo menos/

-Bien, lo lamento.

-/Tengo tanto que contarte, hijo/ -bien, su madre se escuchaba emocionada-/Ni te imaginas quien llego ayer a casa… y espera por verte/

-¿Quién madre?

-/Danna… tu prometida/

-Oh, madre… aun siguen con eso -dijo cansado, justo en ese momento Daiki venía entrando en la habitación y le hizo señas de que esperaría a que terminara su conversación, pero Taiga podía ver muy bien en las intenciones del felino, por lo que no se le hizo raro que este se acercara con movimientos felinos hasta ubicarse en su regazo… mimoso.

Taiga sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría caer el celular, así que lo puso en alto parlante y lo dejó sobre la cama, para poner ambas manos en la cintura de Daiki.

-/Por supuesto que sí, hijo, es importante que sigas con el linaje de los tigres/

-Ya te dije, madre… no me casaré con Danna.

Eso había parecido llamar la atención de Daiki que quiso alejarse, pero Taiga lo atrajo por el cuello para besarlo.

-/¡Pero Taiga… quiero nietos/

-Sí quieres nietos, justo ahora, tendrías que colgar el teléfono -dijo apretando las caderas del moreno que sonrió de lado- y si quieres comprar mi anillo de compromiso, no me molesta que lleve una D grabada en el mío… pero créeme que no será para Danna.

-/No te entiendo/

-Mami, feliz navidad. Dale mis saludos a papá -dijo antes de cortar y volver su atención a Daiki.

-¿Así que prometida? -dijo Daiki pasando los brazos por su cuello.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero prometido… con D y con ganas de llenar su vientre de mis crías.

-Oh… que lanzado te pusiste por las fechas -dijo Daiki riéndose y besándolo. Él no era ese tipo de celosos que no veía las cosas claras. Taiga no quería esa prometida llamada Danna y además, estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y el alpha, ahora mismo, estaba en su cama.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La había cagado, lo sabía, había cometido un error, uno que podía acarrearle muchos problemas, pero tampoco podía arrepentirse.

Se había acostado con Aomine Daiki

La cosa se había salido de control cuando toda la familia Aomine salió de paseo, habían incluido a Taiga por más que a los gemelos les molestara.

El asunto pasó en el centro de compras. Daiki estaba fascinado mirando unas zapatillas cuando un par de Alphas mayores se le acercaron al verlo supuestamente solo, claro, no notaron que Kamui, Soun y Taigas estaban descansando sentados a unos pasos del chico, mientras la padre de estos iba por unas bebidas mientras cuidaban todas las bolsas.

Daiki no había notado a sus acosadores hasta que uno de ellos se arriesgo y agarró con fuerza la nalga del chico, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar, y al verlo que iba a reclamar, el otro lo sostuvo de las caderas para besarlo a la fuerza, mientras el otro seguía tocándolos.

Los tres Alphas vieron rojo.

Cuando la madre de Daiki volvió, pudo ver el momento exacto en que Taiga sostenía a Daiki contra su cuerpo y sus hijos se iban a los golpes con los otros dos.

Daiki estaba alterado, veía sangre saliendo de la boca de sus hermanos, por que los otros dos se estaban defendiendo también.

Los guardias habían llegado.

La policía había llegado.

Todo era un caos cuando lograron separar a los cuatro.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-Tocaron a Daiki -dijo Taiga entre dientes, apretando a Daiki entre sus brazos.

La mujer entendió enseguida. No lo iba a permitir.

-Taiga, saca a Daiki de aquí -dijo la mujer.

-Señora, tenemos que llevar a los testigos…

-Escúcheme bien -dijo la mujer furiosa con el oficial de policía-. Fue a mi hijo menor de edad a quien atacaron, no dejaré que se exponga más de lo que lo hicieron ya -estaba furiosa, pero ver a los desgraciados y como sus hijos defendieron el honor de su hijo, la calmó un poco.

Taiga, al escuchar las palabras de su "suegra" sostuvo a Daiki y lo sacó de ahí.

-No, Taiga, espera -decía siendo arrastrado, él quería ver a Kamui y Soun.

-Silencio -dijo Taiga, segado por la rabia.

Daiki lo miró impactado en ese momento. No había visto nunca a Taiga con esa cara furiosa. Estaba siendo dominado completamente por el alpha.

Llegaron a la casa y Taiga empezó a caminar como león enjaulado.

Habían tocado a Daiki.

A su Daiki.

-Taiga, calma -dijo llegando a él para sostener su cara.

Entonces Taiga recordó todo. Ver como ese sujeto asqueroso había besado a Daiki lo volvió loco. Sostuvo al chico de la nuca para acercarlo a su boca, no podía permitir que siguiera con el sabor de ese sujeto. Daiki era suyo.

Daiki podía sentir las manos del pelirrojo en su cuerpo, recorrerlo.

Oh, la pasión se estaba desbordando en Taiga y Daiki lo quería. Esta vez no se detendrían.

Para cuando Taiga dejó de besarlo, ya estaban en la habitación del menor y ambos en la cama.

Daiki ya no tenía su polera.

Taiga tenía los pantalones desabrochados.

Se besaban de manera obscena y en cosa de minutos el asunto se descontroló.

…

…

-Taiga… más fuerte -gemía Daiki en medio del éxtasis. Estar recibiendo a Taiga en su interior fue más de lo que imagino, pero muchísimo mejor.

Taiga sólo escuchaba el sonido de los gemido de su omega, de su pareja, de su amante.

-Mas fuerte… Taiga.

El gruñido en el fondo de su garganta se podría escuchar desde cualquier parte de la casa.

…

…

-Voy a matarlo -dijo Soun apretando los puños.

La madre de los Aomine sonreía de lado, sus dos Alphas estaban casi amarrados a las sillas donde ella los había dejado cuando llegaron para curar un par de raspones en sus caras, no que le pareciera bueno el que su pequeño omega estuviera teniendo sexo en la casa, de hecho, ella lo regañaría luego, por que la casa se respetaba, pero vamos, Taiga-chan era ardiente incluso a sus ojos.

-Mis nietos serán tan hermosos -dijo ilusionada.

-¡MAMÁ!

La mujer rodo los ojos ante los gritos de sus hijos.

…

…

-Vamos, Daiki -dijo Taiga, esta vez sentado contra el cabecero de la cama, mientras Daiki subía y bajaba sobre su miembro, empalándose él mismo.

Daiki se había cansado de la anterior posición y había empujado a Taiga para que se saliera de su interior y le había "ordenado" que se sentara contra el cabecero, la situación le dio gracia la alpha, pero lo hiso de todas formas y se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando Daiki _gateó_ hasta llegar a él y subírsele encima.

No pararían hasta que ambos quedaran satisfechos.

…

…

Daiki estaba enfurruñando, sentado sobre el regazo de Taiga, mientras lo tenía abrazado por el cuello, estaba en su faceta omega-mimoso-sobreprotector.

Taiga estaba algo divertido. Sí, en cuanto la calentura le había bajado y ellos por fin salieron de la habitación fue tacleado por Soun y recibido un golpe fuerte en la mandíbula por parte de Kamui, lo bueno es que sólo había sido eso, y bien, lo merecía.

Luego de eso Daiki se le había subido encima, fulminando a sus hermanos con la mirada y "protegiéndolo" del par de dementes.

-Quiero decir que estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, muchachos -dijo la matriarca de la familia, sentada en la silla estilo sitial que había en la sala, mientras los cuatro estaba sentados en dos sillones-. Kamui, Soun, la violencia no es el camino para nada.

-Pero madre…

-Peo… dijo parando el discurso de su hijo mayor-. Soy feliz de que cuiden de su hermano… pero Taiga, no esperaba que te aprovecharas así de la situación.

-Lo lamento mucho, mamá.

-¡No llames mamá a nuestra madre! -gritó Soun poniéndose de pie nuevamente, recibiendo un sonrisa de lado por parte del pelirrojo.

-Bien, no me molesta -dijo la mujer alzándose de hombros.

Kamui y Soun estaban con la boca abierta. Por eso Daiki era como era.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

.

.

Decir que volver a la mansión Akashi no fue decepcionante para los ahora prometidos, era decir poco.

_-Mamá Keiko… quiero a Daiki como mi pareja, como mi omega. Lo quiero como mi prometido -dijo Taiga, sintiendo las fuertes feromonas de Soun y Kamui rodeándolo todo. _

_-Taiga, sé que dije que me decepcionaron al tener relaciones en casa, pero no solo por que es la casa. Temo por ti… Daiki aún tiene 16._

_-Casi 16._

_-Silencio, Daiki, mamá está hablando -dijo Kamui, irritado por el atrevimiento de ese idiota pelirrojo al pedir a su Daiki como prometido. _

_-Lo sé y asumiré las consecuencias si quieren disponer de mi libertad._

_-¡Cierra la boca, Kagami! -dijo Daiki enojado poniéndose frente al pelirrojo sosteniéndolo de la cara- tú no me violaste, yo quería, además soy casi un adulto._

_-Casi._

_-Cállate, Soun -dijo su madre viendo el desenlace entre esos dos. _

_-Debí haber controlado mis hormonas… te ataqué._

_-No te creas tanto, alpha -dijo cruzándose de brazos y elevando una ceja mirarlo a la casa-. De no haber querido no me habrías puesto ni un dedo encima. _

_-De todas formas…_

_-Silencio -dijo volteándose para ver a su madre- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, mamá?_

_-Creo que ya decidiste por ti mismo, hijo -dijo negando con la cabeza- aceptare tu propuesta, Taiga, pero por favor. Quiero un buen futuro para mi hijo, que estudie, se divierta, sea feliz… amo a mis hijos, pero sé como trunca tu futuro un hijo a esta edad._

_-Lo prometo… de ser necesario tomaré supresores todos los días hasta que Daiki cumpla los veinticinco. _

_-Demonios… esto será eterno -dijo Daiki, recordando la edad legal de matrimonio, pero también recordó…- por lo menos no te llevaran detenido cuando cumpla los veintiuno -dijo el osado adolescente guiñándole un ojo, logrando que los colores se le subieran al rostro a Taiga._

_Sí, sería eterno. _

-¿Cómo crees que se toman la noticia los muchachos? -dijo Taiga entrando a la mansión de la mano de Daiki.

-Bien… ellos tienen sus propias vidas, no tienen por que meterse en las nuestras.

-Eso será los demás -dijo Akashi en la entrada, apoyado en la pared dentro de la mansión, estaba molesto, lo veían por su postura y sus rasgos endurecidos-. No sé si lo saben, pero no voy a tener problemas legales por culpa de su calentura.

-Sei, no te metas en esto, por favor -dijo Daiki suspirando-. No haremos nada malo, lo prometimos a mi madre.

-Akashi-san, pedí a Daiki a su madre y pretendo respetarlo, no haré algo que pueda dañar su desempeño en la casa de los milagros.

-Eso espero…

-Pero quiero poder dormir con mi prometido -dijo Daiki cruzado de brazos.

-No.

-¿Por qué? -dijo sintiendo la rabia subir por su cuerpo, sus orejas de pantera aparecieron y ambos alpha lo notaron preocupado- Atsushi y Tatsuya duermen juntos, Koki y tú también, incluso a veces Tetsu y Ryota… ninguno de ustedes está comprometido, yo sí. Yo sí tengo ese derecho, es mi alpha.

-Dai…

-No, Akashi Seijuuro -dijo sintiendo los ojos aguados- el que sea un omega no me hace menos, no hace que mis decisiones no tengan peso y si las cosas van a ser así…

-No es necesario que me amenaces, Daiki -dijo el pelirrojo soltando el aire-. Si es lo que quieren, se hará, pero firmaran un anexo de contrato.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó Taiga, abrazando a su omega trastornado-

-No puedes embarazar a Daiki, no mientras estén bajo mi tutela. Nada que afecte su desempeño académico ni deportivo….

-Echo -dijo Daiki cortándolo, no es como si quisiera tener cachorros justo ahora, pero si iban a poner reglas...-pero quiero que mi relación sea respetada… por todos. Ni un atentado más contra mi prometido… ¿Quedo claro? -preguntó un poco más alto, sabiendo que los demás miembros de la casa estaban escondidos escuchando todo.

-Está bien, tranquilo -le dijo Taiga abrazando otra vez- puedo cuidarme…

-Y yo a ti… somos una pareja ahora y no permitiré que te traten de dañar sólo por estar conmigo. Tienen que entender que se cuidarme, que puedo hacer de mi vida como me plazca. Soy mi propio duelo.

Obviamente nadie pelearía con la furiosa pantera.

.

.

TBC...


End file.
